Seuls les cailloux ignorent la peur
by BackToSeptember
Summary: Les élèves de l'âge de Harry entament leur septième année à Poudlard. Ils y retrouveront un Drago Malefoy en apparence inchangé, mais qui n'est pourtant plus tout à fait le même depuis la seconde "mission" que lui a confiée Lord Voldemort. Cette année va bouleverser sa vie à tout jamais...
1. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir peur

**Bonjour à tous, je suis ravie de pouvoir vous présenter ici la toute première fiction que je poste ! J'ai lu d'innombrables fanfictions et je me décide enfin à en écrire une, et je tenais à vous la faire partager ! :D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, voici le début, qui, je vous l'accorde, ressemble plus à un prologue qu'à un chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, je vous laisse découvrir ! **

**Disclaimer : N'oublions pas que tout appartient à la géniale J. , que je remercie pour ses fabuleux livres, et surtout de nous laisser faire n'importe quoi avec !**

* * *

Il marchait d'un pas vif dans le soir tombant, regardant sans cesse derrière lui. Il n'était que peu vêtu malgré la saison, et le froid lui mordait la peau. Il n'en avait cependant que faire. Il s'engagea dans une ruelle plu sombre, tourna à gauche et s'arrêta devant une immense porte en chêne. Il toqua. Deux coups, qui se voulaient assurés.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix rauque, s'élevant de nulle part.

- Drago Malefoy, répondit le jeune homme.

Un silence. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Respirant un bon coup, il entra. Il suivit un long corridor et pénétra dans une salle lumineuse. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois pour s'accoutumer à l'éclairage, qui contrastait avec la pénombre de l'extérieur.

- Mon cher Drago, dit alors une voix doucereuse, mon neveu. Approche.

Le garçon s'exécuta. Devant lui se trouvait sa tante, Bellatrix, et sa mère, Narcissa. Il regarda celle-ci un moment, mais elle fuyait son regard.

- Ton père ne va pas tarder, déclara-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur ses mains jointes.

Les Malefoy, venus séparément pour ne pas attirer l'attention, avaient rejoint Bellatrix, pour une raison que Drago ignorait.

Il s'inclina légèrement devant sa tante, et, d'un pas lent, alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Narcissa. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius arriva. La ressemblance entre le père et le fils était frappante : ils avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux gris métalliques, le même teint pâle et la même peau blanche.

Lucius s'assit et prit la parole :

- Drago, nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Narcissa laissa échapper un gémissement. Drago fronça les sourcils, sentant l'inquiétude s'insinuer en lui. Que se passait-il de si grave pour qu'il soit convoqué par ses parents et sa tante réunis ?

Il sentit un léger frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il vit Bellatrix le regarder avec délectation. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé sa tante. Enfant, elle lui faisait même peur. De plus, elle ne s'était jamais beaucoup souciée de lui, et ne lui avait jamais montré la moindre marque d'affection.

- Nous avons des projets pour toi cette année, continua son père d'une voix froide. Comme tu le sais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de nous pardonner, malgré le fait que tu aies failli à la seconde partie de ta mission l'an passé.

Bellatrix eut un reniflement de dédain.

- Tu as quand même réussi à faire entrer Ses fidèles dans l'école, et Dumbledore est mort. C'est uniquement pour cela qu'Il nous a donné une seconde chance. Maintenant, il va cependant falloir nous racheter à Ses yeux. Et pour cela, il a eu une…idée.

Drago fit une grimace, qui n'échappa pas à sa tante. Le poing de cette dernière s'abattit durement sur la table, faisant sursauter Narcissa qui releva la tête. Des larmes brillaient dans ses grands yeux clairs. L'air furieux, Bellatrix se leva et se plaça devant son neveu.

- Tu as bien de la chance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait passé outre ta faiblesse. Si tu étais mon fils, je t'aurais renié !

- Bella ! s'indigna Narcissa. Ne lui parle pas ainsi !

- Ecoute Cissy, vous ne savez pas vous y prendre avec lui ! Laissez-moi m'en occuper ! C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cette raison qu'Il m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tout se passe comme Il le souhaite. Il me fait confiance, tandis qu'à vous non ! Lève toi mon garçon, ajouta-elle d'une voix plus mielleuse à son neveu.

Alors que la peur lui tordait le ventre et qu'il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître, Drago obéit.

- Avance.

Il avança. Lentement, Bellatrix se mit à tourner autour de lui, comme un félin qui joue avec sa proie. Le jeune homme regardait droit devant lui. Un tic venait parfois briser l'harmonie de ses traits, trahissant sa nervosité.

- Drago, Drago, Drago… Le Seigneur des ténèbres a besoin de toi à nouveau. Quelle chance tu as ! Tu ne tenteras pas de te défiler cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Réponds !

- N-Non.

- Bien, très bien. Regarde-moi quand je te parle. Es-tu honoré qu'Il te donne cette chance ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui et, doucement, lui prit le bras. Elle remonta la manche de sa chemise et, comme une caresse, effleura la Marque. Drago eut soudainement envie de vomir. Sa tante approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il voulait fermer les yeux, mais cela aurait représenté un affront bien trop important. Il soutint donc son regard. De sa voix aigüe, elle lui dit :

- Tu vas retourner à Poudlard cette année.

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux, interdit. Bellatrix le lâcha et le repoussa brutalement. Il vacilla. Elle se remit à marcher autour de lui.

- Notre Maître a besoin d'un autre espion. Evidemment, il y aura déjà Rogue et les Carrow. Mais toi, tu vas avoir une mission spéciale. Tu es jeune, et même si les autres élèves savent maintenant beaucoup de choses sur toi, tu peux changer la donne. Tu es plutôt charismatique, et…

Un sanglot l'interrompit.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Narcissa, des larmes coulant sur ses joues blafardes. Pourquoi lui ? Mon fils ! Mon fils unique…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Assez ! tonna Lucius.

Drago déglutit avec difficulté.

- Tu as peur Drago ? chuchota Bellatrix, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir peur !

- Tu dois être fier et faire honneur à ton rang. Tu es l'héritier des Malefoy, dit Lucius, au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu es un Sang Pur. Tu ne peux pas nous décevoir. Ni nous, ni Lui. Sinon, tu sais ce qui se passera. Nous y avons échappé une fois grâce à Sa grande indulgence, mais pas deux.

- Lucius, s'exclama sa femme dans un sanglot, comme tu es dur avec lui ! Il a à peine dix-sept ans !

- Il faut qu'il comprenne ! De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix.

- Bien, reprit Bellatrix, agacée. Drago, voici ce que notre Maître a prévu pour toi…

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me ferait plaisir :) ****Voilà, à bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Le Poudlard Express

**Hi ! Me revoilà, mon deuxième chapitre est prêt, je ne vois pas pourquoi attendre avant de le poster. Je ne sais pas si certains me lisent déjà, en tous cas, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

Le 1er septembre, la gare de King's Cross était bondée. Drago Malefoy, en arrivant sur le quai 9 ¾, afficha sur son visage son éternel air narquois. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention et masquait ses émotions. Il était accompagné de sa mère. Avançant avec ses bagages et son hibou grand duc, il se frayait un chemin parmi la foule. Il bouscula ainsi plusieurs personnes jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui soit poussé. Il se retourna vivement pour voir qui avait causé cet affront, mais il n'y avait personne. Il eût tout juste le temps d'apercevoir de longs cheveux auburn. Ignorant l'incident, il se remit en marche.

Une fois arrivé devant la locomotive rouge, il vit son ami Theodore Nott s'approcher avec ses parents. Pendant que ceux-ci discutaient avec Narcissa, Theodore engagea la conversation :

- Ca alors, si je m'attendais à te voir revenir à Poudlard !

La bouche de Malefoy se tordit en un rictus.

- Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler cette année ! poursuivit Nott. Nous ne pensions pas que tu serais là, mais à Serpentard, tout le monde ou presque est présent ! Alors que ces lâches de Gryffondors…

Ils continuèrent de bavarder tout en marchant pour aller rejoindre les autres, qu'ils avaient vus plus loin.

- Bonjour Drago, minauda Pansy Parkinson quand elle le vit arriver.

- Salut Pansy, dit-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Ils étaient vaguement sortis ensemble pendant quelques temps, mais, malgré ce que Pansy racontait à qui voulait l'entendre, ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés. Puis il avait rompu quand elle avait commencé à devenir trop envahissante. Il tenait à sa liberté. De toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Seulement, elle était tenace, et n'avait pas renoncé.

Mais Drago Malefoy avait d'autres préoccupations.

Pendant que ses amis étaient montés dans le train pour se trouver un compartiment, il alla retrouver sa mère, qui le regardait de loin, un petit sourire triste sur le visage.

- Mon chéri…

- Maman, s'il-te-plaît, ne pleure pas, déclara-t-il sur un ton un peu plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Elle sourit un peu plus franchement, le regardant tendrement, comme s'il était encore le gamin de six ans qui volait des patacitrouilles dans le buffet de la salle à manger du manoir.

- Tu es bien le digne fils de ton père. Cependant, quelques fois, j'aimerais que tu me ressembles un peu plus.

Sans très bien savoir pourquoi, cette phrase, bien qu'il ne la comprît pas vraiment sur le moment, le retourna. Il resta pourtant impassible, regardant sa mère dans les yeux. Elle le serra alors très brièvement contre elle, et reprit son expression froide et hautaine.

- Va rejoindre tes amis maintenant, ordonna-t-elle. Et bonne chance, Drago.

Puis elle partit, sans se retourner. Le jeune homme resta un moment sur place, contemplant la silhouette de sa mère qui s'éloignait, et monta dans le train.

L'ambiance qui y régnait n'était pas aussi bonne que d'ordinaire. Peut-être était-ce en raison du nombre important de personnes manquantes, ou à cause des événements de l'année passée. Sûrement un peu des deux. Il alla retrouver ses compagnons. Histoire de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, il lança un regard noir à deux premières années, qui s'écartèrent, effrayés. Et, en effet, il y avait de quoi, surtout lorsque le garçon était en colère. Il était grand, imposant, bien bâti et large d'épaules, bien que plutôt mince. Mieux valait éviter de le fâcher.

Il arriva dans son compartiment, et fut soulagé en voyant qu'il y avait une place libre à côté de Zabini. Il s'y installa, non sans avoir jeté un regard à Pansy qui était assise à côté de Crabbe, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air boudeur. Il réprima un sourire. C'était ridicule.

Ils commencèrent à parler un peu de tout et de rien, mais Drago ne participait pas vraiment, perdu dans ses pensées. Zabini, toujours perspicace, le regarda :

- Ca va ?

Tous se turent. Ils étaient plus ou moins au courant de ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente, mais n'en avaient jamais parlé.

Drago se raidit.

- Bien sûr, déclara-t-il.

Il croisa alors le regard de Pansy, et il sût qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui. Il y avait exactement un an, ils étaient tous dans ce même compartiment, et il était fier de la mission que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui avait confiée.

Enfin, Pansy, elle, pensait plutôt au fait qu'il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et qu'elle lui avait caressé les cheveux durant tout le trajet. Mais Pansy était Pansy. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils s'accordaient néanmoins pour dire que beaucoup de choses avaient changées, et Drago avait l'impression qu'au moins un siècle s'était écoulé. Il se sentit mal, et blêmit.

- Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour, marmonna-t-il avant de se lever.

Les autres échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. Il les ignora et sortit. En refermant la porte, des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent :

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- … sais pas.

- … bizarre… vous croyez que…

- Malefoy… reconnaît plus…

Il soupira et appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche du couloir. Il ne savait plus où il en était, ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voulait. L'avait-il d'ailleurs jamais su ?

Il se mit à errer sans but particulier dans le train. Il passa devant le compartiment où s'étaient installés les amis de Harry Potter, puis s'arrêta, fit demi-tour, et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Personne ne sursauta. Luna Lovegood, fidèles à elle-même, lisait Le Chicaneur à l'envers et n'avait même pas bougée. Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat, les deux autres occupants, levèrent la tête vers l'intrus.

- Tiens, Malefoy, ça faisait longtemps. Tu nous avais presque manqué, dit Ginny en baillant.

« Non mais pour qui se prend-elle celle là ? » pensa Drago, furieux.

Il avait songé que le mieux était d'évacuer ses émotions néfastes et de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Ces trois là feraient bien l'affaire.

- Alors, dit-il de sa voix traînante, Potter, Weasmoche et la Sang-de-Bourbe se sont fait la malle ?

Les visages de Neville et de Ginny se crispèrent, tandis que Luna n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte que Drago était là. Celui-ci ricana. Il était tellement facile de les énerver.

- Et toi Malefoy, ils sont passés où tes deux gardes du corps ? répliqua Neville. Tu es venu tout seul parce qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron ne sont pas là ? Ca te fait moins peur ?

« Tiens donc, qu'est-il arrivé à Londubat durant l'été ? On dirait qu'il a changé. Et depuis quand me parle-t-il comme ça ? »

Il dégaina sa baguette, mais Neville et Ginny furent aussi rapides.

« Merde ». Deux contre un, pas très équitable.

- Dégage Malefoy.

Hargneux, il recula lentement, la baguette toujours à la main. Son dos heurta quelque chose. Il se retourna et fit face à deux grands yeux noisettes, limpides, bordés de longs cils. Etonné, il s'écarta et partit la tête haute, sans s'excuser. Il tourna pourtant la tête, arrivé au bout du couloir, et vit de longs cheveux auburn.

Il revînt dans son compartiment énervé. Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'air de faire un concours : c'était à celui qui mangerait le plus de sucreries, et, au vu de la montagne de chocolats qui se dressait devant eux, ils en avaient pour un moment. Pansy s'était endormie. Drago reprit sa place aux côtés de Blaise Zabini.

- Potter et ses potes ne sont pas revenus.

Theodore et Blaise laissèrent échapper un rire.

- Ca ne m'étonne même pas !

Cependant, bien que Drago fit mine d'être heureux de cette nouvelle, il n'en était au fond pas si ravi.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, s'exclama Theodore, on va vraiment passer une bonne année !

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête, pas convaincu. Cette fois c'était Potter qui avait fui. Lui ne le pouvait pas. Ne le pouvait plus.

**Alors, un avis ? Je m'attèle à la suite, on se revoit bientôt ! )**


End file.
